All sexuality are valid
by OursondEtoiles
Summary: Kenma est aromantique. Kageyama est asexuel. Ils sont perdus, ils ne s'acceptent pas. Mais ils sont valables, ils sont des êtres humains, comme les autres.
1. Kenma is aromantic

Salut.

C'est un texte pour faire parler des asexuels, et des aromantiques. Parce que j'ai des amis comme ça, et comme j'ai parlé des Trans avec Yama', je me suis dit que c'était pas si mal. Voilà. Alors, Kenma et Kageyama comme persos principaux.

* * *

On lui avait toujours dit « T'inquiète pas, tu vas trouver le bon. »

Et il n'y croyait pas. Il n'y pensait pas. Aimer n'existait pas. Ces papillons dans le ventre, les échauffements de ses joues, le regard de l'autre qui le faisait frémir. Tout ça, c'était simplement dans les livres. Alors quand Kuroo lui disait qu'il l'aimait, il avait essayé. Ouais, il avait essayé, il avait essayé de ressentir tout ça.

Il ne l'avait jamais ressenti.

Quand il l'a dit à Kuroo, il n'a pas bronché. « Ce n'est pas grave, je m'en doutais. Tu trouveras le bon, tu aimeras comme j'ai pu t'aimer. Et tu seras heureux. »

Kenma n'avait pas prononcé un mot et avait tourné les talons. Aimer n'était pas, il n'y croyait pas et ce, depuis n'était pas idiot. Il se doutait que ce n'était pas normal. Il doutait même qu'il y avait des mots pour définir le fait qu'il ne ressentait pas l'amour.

Quand il en avait parlé à Yaku – c'était sûrement celui avec la plus grande compréhension dans son équipe – il avait eu peur. Il avait peur qu'il ne comprenne pas.

Et Yaku n'avait pas compris.

Il lui avait seulement passé la main sur l'épaule et énoncé « T'inquiète pas, tu as toute ta vie, on est trop jeune pour être sûr d'aimer. »

Le blond lui avait gratifié d'un hochement de tête. Plus tard, il avait soupiré, secoué de sanglots. Personne ne le comprendrait, il ne peut pas aimer.

Aromantique.

Il était aromantique.

Il s'était dit que ce n'était pas possible. Il s'était regardé dans le miroir.

Il ne s'était jamais autant dégouté que ce soir-là.

Et pourtant il avait essayé. Après Kuroo, c'était Hinata qui s'était déclaré.

C'était différemment.

Shoyo était un rayon de soleil.

Et Kenma ne se répétait que c'était à cause de lui qu'Hinata se ternissait.

D'abord, Hinata avait été un si grand soleil, fier, qui vous illumine et vous réchauffe à longueur de journée. Il n'avait pas réchauffé Kenma.

Et Hinata avait mal, il essayait de briller pour Kenma. Mais malgré ses efforts, il n'y arrivait pas.

Alors Kenma lui avait expliqué.

Il ne pouvait pas aimer.

Et il ne pourra jamais aimer.

Et Hinata l'avait regardé et ses yeux brillants habituellement, s'étaient ternis.

Kenma avait eu mal. Il ne voulait pas le blesser. Mais ce n'était pas sa faute.

Il ne pouvait pas aimer.

« Ce n'est pas grave, lui avait dit Hinata. »

Kenma aimerait bien y croire.

« Je serai toujours auprès de toi. »

Kenma ne pouvait pas y croire, aux paroles d'Hinata.

« Si je ne peux être son petit-ami, laisse-moi être ton meilleur ami. »

Kenma avait hoché la tête.

Peut-être qu'il avait seulement besoin de ça.

D'un ami.

D'un vrai ami.

Qui le comprendrait.

Et qui ferait comprendre au monde que les aromantiques étaient comme tout le monde. Que ce n'était pas leur romantisme qui les définissaient. Et cela allait à Hinata. Ça ravivait sa flamme. Et ça faisait sourire Kenma.

Kenma aimait, tout simplement, voir Hinata heureux.


	2. Kageyama is asexual

!voilà la deuxième partie. Hésitez pas à laissez de reviews. Enjoy.

* * *

Kageyama sortait avec Oikawa depuis un petit moment. Six ou sept mois, peut-être. Un soir, où ils n'étaient que tous les deux, Oikawa avait commencé à passer sa main sous le t-shirt de Kageyama, à l'embrasser en mordillant sa lèvre. Kageyama s'était laissé faire. Il s'était renseigné depuis un moment, sur le sexe. Il n'avait jamais été intéressé. Il avait déjà regardé des pornos. Hétéros, gays, lesbiens. Rien ne l'avait donné envie de se toucher. Il avait soupiré, et éteint son ordinateur. Alors, quand Oikawa avait commencé à déboutonner son jean, pour ne rien découvrir, même pas une bosse, Kageyama avait honte. Oikawa s'était levé, et l'avait regardé dans les yeux.

« Tu ne bandes pas ? »

Kageyama avait tourné la tête, et sa vue s'était brouillé de larmes.

Puis, ils s'étaient retrouvés autour d'une table.

Mais que pouvait dire Kageyama ? Qu'il ne ressent rien, sexuellement parlant ? Mais qu'il aimait quand même Oikawa de tout son cœur ? Et merde. Il avait tellement mal. Ça se rependait dans tout son corps. Son cœur battait trop vite et se serrait lamentablement dans sa poitrine. La douleur se glissait dans son corps et l'engourdissait. Et il venait brouiller ses pensées, le faire douter et il avait envie de pleurer. Il se détestait. Pourquoi il ne pouvait pas être comme tout le monde ?

« Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit plus tôt, Tobio ? »

Kageyama avait baissé la tête. Les larmes menaçaient de couler.

« Je… J'avais peur, Oikawa. Tellement peur de… ta réaction… J'avais peur de te dégoûter, que tu ne m'aimes plus, que… »

Et sa voix se brisait et il avait l'impression que quelqu'un l'empêchait de respirer. Kageyama avait des hoquets, ces hoquets qu'on ne peut arrêter, qui vous coupent le souffle, qui fait couler ces larmes détestées le long de vos joues. Et il se sentait si mal, si faible, si vulnérable

Oikawa s'était retrouvé pétrifié, debout contre la fenêtre. Pourquoi ne devrait-on pas aimer quelqu'un car il ne ressent rien, niveau sexe ? Alors c'est ça l'amour ? Juste du sexe ?

Pas pour Oikawa.

L'amour, c'était les battements de ton cœur qui s'affolent, quand tu vois la personne en face, c'est les rougeurs qui viennent picoter tes joues grâce aux mots doux, c'est quand la personne emplit tes pensées et ne te quitte jamais. Ce n'était pas juste du sexe.

Un silence s'installa, entrecoupé des hoquets de Kageyama, jusqu'à qu'Oikawa se place en face de lui et ses mains – Kageyama les trouvaient si douces, si chaleureuses, à ce moment-là – venaient caresser sa joue.

« Je t'aimerais toujours, Kageyama. Quoiqu'il arrive. »

Kageyama avait souri, derrière ses larmes.

Une chaleur s'était propagée dans son corps – il se sentait protégé. Et du bout des doigts, il pouvait sentir le bonheur, il pouvait se sentir bien, il pouvait se laisser aller.

Puis, ils s'étaient longtemps embrassés.

Kageyama pouvait s'accepter, il pouvait aimer, il ne pouvait ne plus avoir peur. Il était asexuel et ce n'était pas un problème pour Oikawa. Ils allaient se battre pour montrer que les aces étaient comme tout le monde, des êtres humains, des personnes.


End file.
